BIG COLA
by Iqlima
Summary: Jaejoong menemukan sebuah botol laknat yang akhirnya mengubah hidupnya. A little YunJae. Humor GAGAL dan parody. Oneshoot. RnR ?


GADIS PEMABUK

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : Humor (gagal) & Parody

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

GADIS PEMABUK

Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit seputih susu bernama Kim Jaejoong terlihat sedang berjalan di pinggir Jurang Hitam Kegelapan. Lalu tak sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah botol yang tergeletak di pinggir jurang.

Karena penasaran, Jaejoong mendekati dan mengambil botol tersebut. Botol tersebut berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat. Dibacanya label yang tercantum. Tertulis BIG COLA. Jaejoong yang polos pun berpikiran itu hanya softdrink biasa, tapi dia salah.

Jaejoong pun membuka tutupnya dan mulai meneguk minuman itu. Minuman laknat itu pun mulai bereaksi pada tubuhnya. Matanya merah dan otot-otot mulai bertonjolan dari tangan. Badannya pun menjadi sixpack, bahkan mengalahkan Siwon, mantan pacarnya. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tak menyadari perubahan tubuhnya karena dia malah tersenyum gembira.

Setelah meneguk habis minuman itu, Jaejoong membuang botolnya dan meneruskan perjalannya dengan tubuh laki-laki itu. Tak lama kemudian dia menemukan sebuah kapak merah tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

Otak Jaejoong yang telah teracuni oleh BIG COLA pun meraih kapak merah itu. Matanya yang merah berbinar-binar, rasanya seperti menemukan belahan jiwa yang hilang. Dengan langkah riang, Jaejoong pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

: GADIS PEMABUK :

Esoknya, Jaejoong terbangun begitu mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"OMO! BOO! APA YANG TERJADI?!" seru Yunho, kekasih Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong putus dari Siwon.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang nyawanya belum terkumpul semua.

"KENAPA BADANMU JADI SEPERTI NAMJA? BAHKAN MENGALAHKANKU?!" seru Yunho.

Jaejoong melotot mendengar seruan Yunho. Dia memang memakai kaos singlet ketat yang artinya tiap lekuk tubuhnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Dengan takut dia menunduk dan meraba perutnya sendiri. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam.

"OMO!"

: GADIS PEMABUK :

Setelah mengetahui duduk permasalahannya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke suatu tempat Mobil Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertuliskan "Dokter Cilik Ponari". Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong menunggu di dalam mobil, lalu Yunho keluar.

Nama Dokter Cilik Ponari memang sudah sangat terkenal di Korea. Bahkan dia telah mengeluarkan brand minumannya sendiri yang bernama PONARI SWEAT. PONARI SWEAT sangatlah ampuh karena bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apa pun.

Tapi sialnya, tadi Yunho sudah keliling Seoul tapi dia tak kunjung menemukan PONARI SWEAT. Usut punya usut ternyata pabriknya sedang tutup.

Yunho bersiap mengetuk pintu rumah Dokter Cilik Ponari, tapi sebuah tulisan besar tertangkap oleh matanya.

DOKTER CILIK PONARI SEDANG LIBURAN KE TAWANGMANGU

"Oh, shit!" umpat Yunho.

Yunho bergegas kembali ke mobil. Dia sangat kaget menemukan Jaejoong yang sedang sakaw. Sakaw BIG COLA, maksudnya.

"Yuuuun.. Aku mau BIG COLA.." rengek Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Minuman itu yang membuat badanmu jadi seperti ini! Jangan minum itu lagi!"

Yunho mondar-mandir di luar mobil, sementara Jaejoong di dalam mobil tengah sekarat karena sangat menginginkan BIG COLA.

Diam-diam, Jaejoong mencuri dompet Yunho yang tergeletak di atas dashboard dan kemudian keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong mencari toko yang menjual BIG COLA.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong menemukan sebuah toko besar yang bertuliskan SAMI LUWES. Dengan hati gembira, Jaejoong masuk ke SAMI LUWES dan membeli sepuluh botol BIG COLA.

Jaejoong kembali lagi ke rumah Dokter Cilik Ponari. Ternyata Yunho masih ada di situ. Begitu Yunho melihat Jaejoong, dia langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Boo! Kau dari mana saja?! Itu apa?!" tanya Yunho sambil merebut kantong plastik yang dibawa Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho membelalak lebar begitu melihat isi kantong plastik tersebut.

"Kau masih membeli minuman ini?!"  
Jaejoong mengangguk polos. "Itu kan enak sekali, Yun. Walaupun tubuhku jadi begini, tapi setidaknya, itu enak sekali.."

: GADIS PEMABUK :

Esoknya, Yunho pergi mencari dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong ditinggal sendirian di apartemen. Dan malangnya, Jaejoong kehabisan stok BIG COLA. Jaejoong berusaha mencari BIG COLA ke setiap sudut apartemennya tapi tetap tidak ada. Jaejoong heran mengapa BIG COLA nya habis, padahal dia tidak minum banyak. Padahal sebenarnya, Yunho membuang semua BIG COLA milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyambar dompetnya dan keluar dari apartemen. Dia naik ke taksi dan menyuruh sang supir taksi mengantarkannya ke SAMI LUWES. Tapi naas, SAMI LUWES tutup. Di depan SAMI LUWES malah ada demonstrasi.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil dan menghampiri salah satu peserta demo.

"Maaf, ini ada apa ya?" tanya Jaejoong sopan.

"Gaji kami tidak dibayar selama tiga bulan! Padahal kami ini hanya buruh kecil! Di rumah kami punya banyak anak! Tunggakan kontrakan juga belum saya bayar!" jawab salah seorang peserta demo.

Jaejoong mundur teratur begitu mendengar jawaban yang begitu menyakitkan telinga itu. Jaejoong kesal karena SAMI LUWES tutup, karena satu-satunya tempat yang dia tahu hanyalah SAMI LUWES.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong meninggalkan SAMI LUWES. Tapi tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suatu irama yang aneh.

_Sewo kuto uwis tak liwati_

_Sewu ati tak takoni_

_Nanging kabeh__ p__odo ra__ngerteni_

_Lungamu neng endi_

_Pirang tahun aku nggoleki_

_Seprene durung biso nemoni_

Jaejoong mendekati asal suara dan menemukan seorang pria berambut panjang yang memakai pakaian aneh. Dengan setia Jaejoong berdiri di depan pria itu, menanti pria itu menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Waaa.. Bagus bagus!" seru Jaejoong walaupun dia tak mengerti artinya.

"Terima kasih Mas. Ini baru pertama saya datang ke Seoul dan saya menggelar konser jalanan. Nama saya Didi Kempot, dari Indonesia." Kata pria itu.

"Indonesia? Wah, berarti sama asalnya seperti Dokter Cilik Ponari!"

Didi Kempot mengibaskan tangannya. "Ponari udah gak laku lagi di Indonesia makanya pindah ke Seoul. Di sini laku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Laku."

"Ah, ya sudahlah Mas. Saya pergi dulu ya."

Sepeninggal Didi Kempot, Jaejoong termangu. Setahu dia, Mas itu panggilan untuk laki-laki dan sudah jelas bahwa dia perempuan. Jaejoong meraba perutnya dan menemukan enam buah kotak. Saat itu juga dia baru menyadari bahwa wujud fisiknya masih seorang laki-laki, walaupun rambutnya masih panjang.

Jaejoong mengelilingi kota Seoul tapi dia tidak menemukan satu toko pun yang menjual BIG COLA. Jaejoong sangat frustasi karena tubuhnya sangat menginginkan BIG COLA sekarang.

Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong tertumbuk pada seorang pria yang sedang mengasah sebuah kapak merah di tepi jalan. Jaejoong pun menghampirinya.

"Kapak merah?" tanya Jaejoong.

Pria itu mendongak. "Ya! Namaku Amrozi! Aku adalah Ketua Geng Kapak!"

"Kebetulan sekali! Kapan hari itu aku menemukan kapak merah dan aku menyimpannya di rumah!"

"Hah? Kau menemukan kapak merah?!" tanya Amrozi itu kaget.

Jaejoong mengangguk heran. "Ya.. Aku menemukannya di sekitar Jurang Hitam Kegelapan."

"Jurang Hitam Kegelapan? Ah, itu pasti milik Morgan SM*SH!" seru Amrozi.

"Hah? SM*SH? Es Em Bintang Es Ha? Namanya gak lulus Badan Sensor?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Amrozi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak sabar. "Bukan! Dia salah satu petinggi Geng Kapak! Anak itu memang sembrono!"

"Lalu, Geng Kapak itu tugasnya apa?"

Amrozi mengangkat kapak merahnya. "Kami akan mengebom kota Seoul!"

Jaejoong terbelalak. "Hah? Kenapa?!"

"KARENA KOTA INI TIDAK MENYEDIAKAN BIG COLA! PADAHAL KAMI GENG KAPAK SANGAT MENYUKAI BIG COLA!" seru Amrozi berapi-api.

"HAH? JADI KALIAN JUGA MENYUKAI BIG COLA?! AKU JUGAAA!" balas Jaejoong histeris.

"MARI KITA BERSATU MENGEBOM SEOUL!"

: GADIS PEMABUK :

Yunho marah besar pada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah tanpa ijin dalam bentuk yang tak lazim. Jaejoong pun gundah gulana karena hari ini adalah hari pengeboman Seoul oleh Geng Kapak.

Jaejoong yang sedang galau di ruang tengah pun hanya bisa memandangi kapak merahnya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho muncul.

"BIG COLA, persediaan terakhir. Untuk menenangkan hatimu." Kata Yunho sambil memberikan sebotol BIG COLA.

Dengan hati gembira, Jaejoong langsung meminum BIG COLA. Tapi kali ini efeknya berbeda. Tubuhnya mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu. Jaejoong langsung berteriak histeris, begitu pun Yunho. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Jaejoong dipenuhi bulu dan dia menjadi Lutung Jaejoong.

Maka dari itu janganlah kita bermabuk-mabukan, atau kita bisa berubah menjadi lutung.

Sekian dan Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Ha Ha Ha ! Membuat fanfic humor yang gagal di sela-sela galau!

Hiatus – enggak – hiatus – enggak dan akhirnya aku memutuskan...

Ntar aja deh kasih taunya...

Cerita ini dibuat karena ada tugas Bahasa Indonesia untuk membuat sebuah kalimat yang nantinya disambung oleh kalimat lain. Dan karena para gadis di barisanku isinya pemabuk BIG COLA semua, jadilah ceritanya isinya BIG COLA -_-


End file.
